Drabble Dabble Flight Entries
by Fang Bytes
Summary: This is all of my entries posted into one. I'd figure I just keep updating this one each entry instead of having to worry about posting a bunch of new stories that wouldn't be worth posting. Here is for all your Flight glories, smut, fluff and more. Enjoy


_A/N: Here is where you can find all your Fligth dreams come true, everything you need from humor, friendship to smut love! I update this with every new entry, instead of having a bunch of entries not worth posting because some are just little drabbles. This is overall rating of M because there is mature content within this Drabble Dabble Journal of mine. But there will be a rating note above each entry indicating what the rating is. Also the spacing is not working, so sorry about how unorganized it loos, but this website is disallowing appropriate spacing. But please enjoy, and feel free to review. I do love the reviews, good or bad, So ANYWAY, lets begin..._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Its a date!<strong>

It hadn't been a long day at all, but Lightning was beginning to feel the days force on her limbs as they continued their walk through Gran Pulse. She could hear Fang now telling her to pick up the pace, and how, we'll all turn ceith before we'd make it anywhere. Lightning wasn't one at all for taking breaks, but how hard they've been pushing it lately, and how little sleep she had been getting, she'd just figure, that maybe they could take a short break.  
>"Okay guys, how about we stop for a minute?" Lightning says, sitting down on a rock. Everyone paused to look at her, they all were a little bit shocked, that Farron, hard as nails soldier, would be the first to stop for a break. Yet recently, Fang had been the only one to notice that the cold woman was beginning to feel the over working attitude she had, kick in.<br>"Right, we should take a break, we've worked hard enough." Fang defended Lightning, trying not to let everyone get worried that soon, the soldier might have no energy left to continue. No one hesitated, everyone just walked around doing their own thing. Vanille followed Hope somewhere, trying not to stray too far. Sazh and Snow began to talk about some random stuff no one cared about as they followed the too childlike teenagers ahead, making sure no harm were to come their way. Lightning was breathing heavy a bit. Fang looked at the others, she new Lightning wasn't one for talks emotional stuff and all, but Fang knew something was wrong with Lightning. She walked over and sat down next to her. "You okay love? You seem, strained." Fang says trying not to sit too close.  
>"I'm fine, just, that last behemoth really did it in for me. I just need a break. I must of hit my head pretty hard when I tripped on that stump in the ground." The soldier tries to defend herself. Not that it helped, Fang still knew, it was time to take it easy a bit, not work so hard. The huntress leaned back against her arms. The light pink haired woman looked over at Fang, who had been casually trying to seemed unconcerned by Lightning, but the pinkette knew that Fang was concerned.<br>"Yeah, that was a tough fight." Fang looked at Lightning. She hadn't realized that she was still a little too close to Farron. "You've been... pushing a little too hard lately. You sure yer not over working yerself? I mean, I've noticed that you've been stayin' up extra late with guard duty'n all. Maybe you need to take it easy hun." Fang tries to point out, but the woman didn't heed.  
>"I'm fine Fang, but if your that concerned maybe you'd like to stay up tonight for guard duty. Which you've been slacking off on." Lightning points out. The soldier's attitude to Fang was, amusing to the bronzed woman. It was saucy, and sometimes snarky, but none the less, Fang enjoyed picking on Farron. Not that she would ever admit it.<br>"Hahaha, yeah, well if you'd like to make a date tonight, we both could stay up on guard duty then yeh?" Fang offered placing her hand on Lightning's lap for a second before quickly taking it off.  
>"Stay up for four hours with you? Wow! What a dream come true." Claire's sarcasm was quite the turn on, which Fang only slyly laughed at.<br>"How cute. Well then, its a date." Fang winks a little taunting the warrior on, making her huff and fold her arms. Farron looking away.  
><em>'Did I enjoy Fang picking on me?'<em> She thought to herself. It had never occurred to her before that she did. Did she? Fang surely enjoyed picking on her, even Farron could see that, but could the raven haired woman see that Lightning enjoyed it?  
>"We should hurry up and get on the move, it'll be dark soon, and if you fall again, I don't want to be the one to carry you all the way. We should also hurry to set up camp'n gather some food." Fang stands up wiping off her rear from the dusty rock. Lightning struggled a bit and stumbled as she tried to stand up, but she was quickly caught by firm hands. "Whoa, careful their sunshine, still a little weak in the knees?" Fang chuckled.<br>"Shut it." She replied. Farron didn't know what else to say other than that. She had no quick remark to throw back at her, other than let's just get moving. She tried to take one step forward, but her knees clearly would not allow her.  
>"Okay, its clear to me that you need some help there." Fang takes Claire's arm and wraps it around her shoulder. She places her other hand around Lightning's waist. The soldier only scoffed at this, and tensed up at the sudden embrace that she was not expecting. "I'm not gonna bite'cha." Fang teased. She assisted Lightning in walking as the others were returning. Vanille paused for a moment as Fang and Lightning were walking together towards them.<br>"What's wrong with this one?" Snow asked Fang. The raven haired girl smirked,  
>"This one is fine, just a little over worked. Lets go, we should find some place to set up camp for the night."<p>

**2. Alone are we?**

As the sun was beginning to meet the horizon, they had arrived at a good spot to set up camp, everyone was given a job, but someone had to stay back with Lightning to make sure she was alright. Fang and Hope had an argument over it, which Fang quickly pointed out that she could do a better job at the protecting part, and she gladly won the argument. Sazh and Vanille had taken liberty of gathering food, while Hope and Snow had agreed to find fire wood. Lightning was sitting down against a tree observing as Fang was building a lean-to hut for the three woman to sleep in, leaving the guys to build their own. She wasn't long to complain at how Fang was doing it wrong.  
>"There's a hole on the top, if it rains tonight, we could blame you for our wet dreams." She points out.<br>"Shut yer hole, I'm not done yet. I know what I'm doin'." The huntress quickly covers the hole and continues with her work. Claire was enjoying the fact she was getting under the warriors skin. Now she knew how Fang felt when she did the same to Lightning, not that the soldier didn't like how Fang bullied her, not that she would ever admit it, or show it. She found it... entertaining, but Lightning was also annoyed. She never had to sit down in one spot for such a long period of time. Lightning takes out her survival knife, and begins to click it open and shut.  
>"Taking you long enough isn't it?" Lightning lifts her head to look up, she was very bored.<br>"Listen here, I'll come over there and smack those lips off yer face and then we'll see if you'll be laughin'." Her accented voice filled with annoyance. She began to mumble under her breath. Lightning could feel the frustration off the raven haired girl, and she enjoyed it.  
>"Your still doing it wrong, if a wind comes, it'll blow the tent over." Claire knew it wasn't actually going to blow over, but she had to pick at something to keep the boredom off her mind.<br>"Look, if you think you can do better, then why don't you get yer ass up here and do it, instead of blabbing that trap of yours. Your starting to piss me off." Fang says fortifying the tent. Lightning continues to click open and shut her knife. As the huntress finishes she walks over to the soldier and takes a seat. With a sigh of relief she says, "Ahh, done." She relaxes her back against the tree.  
>"About damn time." Lightning says.<br>"Oh quiet you. Still upset you can't get off your leash yet?" Fang nudges.  
>"There's a reason I'm on one, that's a warning." The pinkette says<br>"Thanks for the warning Kujo. But what's a little puppy like you doing out here all by your lonesome? Somethin' could happen." Now it was the dragoon's turn to have the fun.  
>"Funny..." Lightning tries to stand up, as Fang was sitting a little too close. The huntress quickly follows. The soldier's legs still a little shaky, she walks over to the lean-to.<br>"We still on for tonight?" The Oerban says.  
>"Tonight?" Light crossing her arms trying to remember what Fang had said before.<br>"Our date." She winks.  
>"Oh, yeah right. Look, about that, I don't mind staying up."<br>"No, you need the rest. And besides, I've been slackin' off on guard duty anyway." The Oerban smiles and puts her hand on Lightning's shoulder. Everyone else was returning.  
>"Having fun alone are we?" Vanille says plopping down the gathered food.<br>"Plenty..." Lightning replies. Snow and Hope return with the fire wood which was dry and perfect for burning.  
>"Right, let's get the fire started. Light, mind giving me a hand?" With a grunt the soldier walks over and plops down on the ground to help Fang set up the fire before night broke out.<p>

**3. Playing guards**

The warmth of the fire wrapped Fang like a blanket. She sat close to the fire to soak in all it's comforts. Everyone was just finishing eating a mix of fruits and herbs that Fang had mixed together as Lightning was just laying down her bowl. Her food, untouched. The Pulsian knew there was something on Lightning's mind that was making her upset, or keeping her off track. The air was crisp and chilly, Fang was wrapped in a blanket. Glancing over at the lone soldier, she could see goosebumps on her arms. She could tell Lightning was cold. Vanille got up from talking to Hope and sat down in front of Fang. With that, the raven haired woman opens her arms and lets Vanille be wrapped in the blanket with her.  
>"Hey. You okay?" The cherry haired girl says.<br>"Hm?" Fang replies  
>"Are you okay"<br>Fang didn't know how to reply, there was something on her mind, that not even she knew. She wanted to say no, but it would only stir up a commotion she would have no way of winning. If she said yes, she'd only be lying. The only other option she could say was, "I dunno."  
>"You don't know? How could you not know?" The young Pulsian looks up at the older Pulsian who's body warmth embraced her.<br>"I'm okay right now. Just somethin' on my mind. Nothin' important." Fang flicks her hand.  
>"Right..." Vanille says. She nuzzles into Fang's neck wrapping around her warmth. The dragoon enjoyed Vanille's presence, but she wanted to get up and talk to Lightning. She was tired of the way Lightning was acting.<br>"I'm gonna go to sleep." Fang says standing up. Vanille looks up into emerald eyes, and a piercing stare Fang always had, but not in a evil way. A beautiful way.  
>"Thought you were staying up on guard duty?"<br>"Yeh-" Was the only reply Fang gave back to Vanille as she walked towards the pinkette sitting by herself. The Oerban takes the blanket that was wrapped around herself, and wraps it around the shoulders of the soldier. Light quickly turns her head to see who was beside her. "You look cold hun."  
>"Oh...thanks." Lightning replies. Her eyes looked of sadness and fatigue.<br>"Are you okay? You look...upset." Fang says, placing herself down beside the pink haired warrior.  
>"I'm...okay." She replies. Fang could tell she wasn't. She was finally drained of energy, and now, she could barely even speak clearly.<br>"You don't sound okay." Fang looks into Light's eyes which were trailing off into the distance. The glow of the fire made her eyes sparkle. "Look, you need to relax. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Your going to kill yourself." Fang chuckles  
>"I've just been finding it hard to get some sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see Serah, turn to crystal. It replays over and over." Tears began to fall from the soldiers eyes. A side the dragoon never ever saw from Lightning. She was telling her that she is suffering and grieving. "I'm just scared that...say we do this, what will happen to us? Will Serah ever wake up again? Say she does wake up, what about me?" Lightning's voice, shaky. Everyone else was getting up and walking into the huts to go to sleep. The Oerban drops her head, knowing what Lightning is feeling, sadness, grief.<br>"You still want to stay up for guard duty?" Fang asks. Though she knew Claire would not be able to handle one more night of no sleep.  
>"Yeah..." The soldier says, eyes dropping. Fang wraps her arms around Lightning. The soldier leans back and rests her head against the Pulsian's chest.<br>"Don't fall asleep now." Fang giggles. Her voice loud against Lightning's ear. She could hear her heart beat and feel her chest rise and fall.  
>"Yeah...I won't..." She says closing her eyes, resting her hand on Fang's chest. She nuzzles into her neck trying to keep warm.<br>"Hm-" Fang chuckles. She wraps her arms around the pinkette. At this moment, its as if Lightning was all her's. Meant for no one else but her. She kisses her head, "Sweet dreams sunshine."

**4. Wasting time is a leisure.**

The sun just peaked over the horizon as dawn settled in. Vanille had gotten up from inside the lean-to to see Fang and Lightning sleeping outside on the grass next to a tree. She thought of it as something funny, but also strange to see them embracing each other so. Lightning and Fang never get along. She walked over and kicked the Pulsian's back gently, just to see if she would wake. With that, the woman turned her head to look at the young woman standing up beside her.  
>"Morning sunshine." Vanille says giggling. "You two have fun last night?"<br>Fang looked down to see the pink haired woman sleeping on her chest. "Oh, heh-right. I guess we both fell asleep on the job then didn't we?"  
>"Hm-" Vanille nodded and then laughed. Fang gently lifted herself up, trying not to wake the soldier that was resting. She wanted to give her as much rest as possible, she needed it. She slowly shifted just so she could move Light's body so she could get up. As she wiped off her back from the dirt on the ground, she turned and smiled at Vanille,<br>"Well, lets get everything packed up. We gotta get on the move, the sooner the better." Fang says. She walks over to where the fire was lit and removes any remains of campers.

Lightning slowly lifts her head to see daylight, her head was placed on a tree root and the warm blanket that Fang had given her last night was still wrapped around her. It had Fang's sent, which was a strange good smelling odour. She almost didn't even want to lift her head to get up. She felt wonderful where she was. She places her head back down for a moment to feel the warmth of Fang that was soaked in the blanket. No one would ruin this moment, not even-

"Hey love. Time to get up." Fang says. _Damn spoke to soon._

* * *

><p>AN: _For all those who think this has a particular order, the first 4 do, but the rest do not. Its just a way to fit in so many mini stories or drabbles, to have fun and put out some ideas. Just to clarify heheh. So, sorry for the little break. _

Now back to our story!

* * *

><p><strong>5. I do not spoon<strong>

Lightning could finally get some rest, Snow took over her guard duty shift. She was feeling better than before, not so weak to the knees, or too tired to even speak. She felt warm and relaxed, Fang didn't even cross her mind, almost as if she forgot Fang even existed. Just before she could even get relaxed, she heard rustling outside. The soldier quickly opens her eyes and listens, as if the sound was a heartbeat. She slowly sits up and feels around to find her gun blade, with its trigger against her finger she glances outside the tent. The blackness made it hard to see, but her eyes were a bit adjusted, the only thing she could make out was a few shadows of trees.  
>"Who's there?" She asks lifting her gun blade and pointing it at whoever was outside Light's tent. The movement had ceased for a moment, until it got closer, and Lightning could see a tall dark figure.<br>"Don't shoot, it's me, Fang." The figure says. The figure sat down next to the pinkette, she could then clearly see that the figure was Fang.  
>"Dammit Fang, no one ever told you, you shouldn't sneak up on people who have guns?" Lighting place her gun blade back down beside her. "You could get hurt."<br>"Oh I'm well aware, just didn't think I was sneaking." Fang says. With what Lightning could see, Fang had that infamous smirk on her face. That smirk that looked like she was plotting some horrific murder scheme behind your back.  
>"Well, to me it seemed like you were. I thought you were some lupin or something." Lightning lies back down. "What do you want Fang?"<br>"Funny you should ask. Do you mind if I sleep here for the night?" The dragoon crosses her legs. Lighting turn back around to look up and the tall beauty.  
>"And may I ask why?"<br>"Because...there's no room in my tent."  
>Lightning didn't know what to say, she didn't want Fang in her tent because she finally felt relaxed, but then she thought that maybe she did. She somehow liked the Oerban's presence, her warmth and her welcoming scent. "Why? What about Vanille?"<br>"She's with Hope, that's why, and don't even think about telling me to sleep with the guys, forget it. It's not going to happen." Fang replies. She leaned forward and rested her body against her arms.  
>"Fine, you can sleep here...but stay on your side" Lightning demands. She makes some room for the Pulsian facing the wall of the tent and Fang's warm body lid down beside her. She felt goosebumps creep through her body at the sudden sensation, but somehow it made her feel relaxed. Before long, she closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep.<p>

The night started to go by, and about early in the morning Lightning woke up. It was still dark, maybe too early in the morning to be waking. Her eyes were still groggy from her wonderful sleep, but she felt somebody wrapped around her. A body had a hold of her. She tried to move her head but couldn't quite pick out who it was. Then she remembered that she had let Fang sleep in her tent. She moved her head more and seen the dark hair that draped down Lightning's neck. It was Fang. The thought of the dragoon cuddling with Lightning gave her goosebumps, in a good way, but she was a Ferron, she did not spoon. She took her elbow and jammed it into Fang's ribs. With that the Oerban was gasping for air and quickly woke up.  
>"What was that for!" She tries to say still a bit winded.<br>"I do not spoon." Lightning implies. Fang looks over and the soldier and then looks up at the ceiling of the tent. Rubbing her stomach from the impacted she says,  
>"Sorry, thought you were Vanille."<br>"It's okay, just don't let it happen again." Lightning replies. The pinkette turns back around and closes her eyes again. _Maybe I over reacted?_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here we are, some smut Flight steamy fun. Do enjoy this little fun part that I had to throw in. Its not much really, don't be disappointed to find out, there isn't too much smut. Just some...teasers. Oh well, that's me a big tease. Rated **M** for sexual content._

* * *

><p><strong>6. Unseen<strong>

In the darkness everyone was sleeping. Everyone but Fang and Lightning of coarse. The night was chilly, but with the warmth of each other they felt nothing else. Their bodies pressed together, a little sweaty. Fang kissed Lightning's neck, teasing her, taunting her. The pinkette, who never thought she could enjoy this as much as she was, wrapped her legs around the Pulsian's waist.  
>"Having fun?" Fang says, somewhat out of breath.<br>"We're just getting started." The soldier replies. The raven haired woman begins making her way down Lightning's ivory soft chest. Playing with the soldier on her way down. Her skin was so soft, not even a word to describe it. She began playing with Light's nipple, nibbling it gently. The pinkette moaned slightly and gripped the grass under her. She licked it back and forth, teasing the woman. Fang lifted her head to smirk at the soldier who was giving herself to Fang. Lightning began to grab Fang, clamping to her back, clawing with pleasure. The Oerban tracked her way down to Lightning's stomach where her belly ring sparkled in the glow of Cocoon above them. They were supposed to be on guard duty, but had gotten distracted by each other. Fang slid her hand down Light's thigh, softly tickling it, giving the soldier goosebumps. The bronzed raven haired woman plays with Lightning's belly ring, licking it, and nibbling it. The pleasure Lighting was feeling was different than even the pleasure she gave to herself secretly. Fang sucked her ring for a moment before making her way down farther. The soldiers grip on her back became tighter, leaving scratches and nail prints in her bronzed skin. Lightning's legs started to get higher up Fang's back, as the Pulsian crept farther down to Light's waste. Soon, Fang was between the pinkette's legs, and the pleas of pleasure swept through the soldier. Could she actually be feeling like this? She didn't want it to end. The marks on Fang's back, soon began to bleed, but she didn't notice. The only thing she noticed was the amazing orgasm Lightning was having. The sound sent shivers down her spine.

**7. Unfelt**

The huntress stands on her tiptoes to look over a wall. Her head just peaking over the top, she holds herself up.  
>"I dunno why you're so worried, no one can see us." Fang says backing away from the wall.<br>"I don't care, its just too open, and public." Lightning replies holding onto a PSICOM suit.  
>"Well, its now or never." Fang points out, taking off her sari. Exposing her toned abs, and thighs. Lightning just looked at Fang and looked at the suit in her hands. No one could see them, but it still felt like she was being watched. Fang steps into the suit while the pinkette takes off her outer shirt, and then pulls down her skirt, revealing her naval piercing and tight shorts. Fang finished putting on her suit as Lightning was unzipping her half turtle neck sweater. The soldier turns around and takes it off, wearing no bra, she felt embarrassed. "Don't be shy love." Fang says. Lightning steps into the suit and pulls it up over her chest. Fang walks over and grabs the zipper which was just below Light's backside and zips it up. The pinkette closes her eyes as Fangs warm fingers just lightly tickle her back. It gave her goosebumps, and what surprised her, she liked it. Lightning turned around,<br>"Ready?" Claire asks, unsure.  
>"Ready, ready." Fang replies. Fang lightly smacks the pinkette's shoulder and puts on her helmet to run off out of the little ally. Lightning felt like she was blushing, and what was worse, she felt a little wet. Just what she needed, to be turned on by the woman who annoys her. She picks up her helmet and runs off to follow the Pulsian l'cie.<p>

**8. Winded**

As snow pulled Fang out of the water Lightning quickly ran over to address the damage. The dragoon's drenched, unconscious body placed on the ground.  
>"What happened?" Lightning asks with concern.<br>"I don't know, she was knocked under, I just pulled her out." Snow explains. Fang didn't move, or flinch as her body lay, as if dead, on the ground. Lighting leans down to the lifeless woman to listen to her breath.  
>"She isn't breathing." Claire explains. She then looks up at Snow,<br>"Well, don't look at me." The man stands up and backs away, Light looks to Vanille who turned her head awkwardly.  
>"Fine, I'll do it." Lightning says, though quite unsure if this was something she wanted to. No one else would volunteer, and she couldn't let Fang die. She opens Fang's mouth and tips her head back taking a second to realize what she is doing. She slowly leans down, hesitating, but she closes her eyes and makes contact with the unconscious Pulsian's mouth. As soon as her lips made contact with Fang's she felt a warm tingle through her body. As she released her air into Fang's lungs, her chest rose. She released to listen to a breath, but nothing. Again she gave Fang air, each time, her body grew with excitement at each touch of their lips. After several times, Fang gasps for air, coughing up all the water that had entered her lungs. Vanille then quickly runs over and kneels down beside the drenched Oerban.<br>"Oh thank mercy!" Vanille says  
>"Well, that was close wasn't it?" Fang says. Lightning felt herself blush, but because it was really warm outside, she didn't care, because it only made herself look warm.<br>"Close? You could have gotten yourself killed! Consider yourself lucky." Lightning says. Fang looked at the soldier who turned her gaze away from Fang's. The raven haired woman knew Claire was blushing and she smiled.  
>"Yeah, Fang, that was close." Vanille adds. Fang stands up as water dripped off her body and walked over to Light who quickly stood up as well.<br>"Thank-you."

**9. Sweet Nothings(Relative to Entry 6.)**

The lights sparkled beautifully in the night, shining bright, making the stars seem dim. Lightning rested her weight on her hands leaning back to look up, her nicely toned arms showed perfectly in the light shining from Cocoon.  
>"Gorgeous." She spoke to herself. Fang, who was sitting beside the amazed soldier, turns her gaze to Lightning, her soft ivory skin glowing with the faint light. The Oerban smiled softly not being able to take her gaze away from the hypnotized woman.<br>"Quite the view yeh?" Fang replies. Light looks at Fang who still had a smile on her face, which made the pinkette smile. She felt something brew in her stomach, a nice feeling, warm and soft.  
>"Very, not much beauty like this on Cocoon, almost everything on Cocoon is artificial." Claire replies. Looking down at the grass beneath her she felt a warm hand being placed on her's.<br>"Not that I like to brag, but I have to admit, the only things artificial here are some of the species of animals, but even then, they are only recycled from animals already living." The raven haired Pulsian adds. Her gaze turned away, Fang now turned her focus to the view in front of her. Her hand still on top of Light's. The pinkette's hands were fairly cold and Fang just couldn't help herself.  
>"I wish I had lived in a life like this, its beautiful." Lightning leans forward removing her hand from Fang's. She places both hands on her lap.<br>"That's not the only thing that's beautiful." Fang says, shifting her body to face the soldier.  
>"What?..."<br>"Well...I mean, there are other places here that are quite the...site as well." Fang tries to save herself from an awkward comment. Lightning just smiled awkwardly, she knew what Fang meant.  
>"Right...then we should see them. I mean, if all our future has in store for us is being a monster or being a crystal, I say-" Lightning stands up, wiping off her rear of any dirt from the ground, "We go out with a bang."<br>Fang stands up as well, blushing and trying her best to hide it, with her complexion that wasn't easy. "Right, we should, see those...places-because I know, where-where they are to. So we can see them." Fang rubs the back of her head. Lightning only chuckles and smirks a big grin.  
>"Yes, we can see them because you know where they are." Lightning looks at Fang and smacks her shoulder. It was fun that Lightning could finally pick on Fang for once, being the one who was always picked on by Fang.<br>"Yeh..." Fang's smirk was awkward and amusing, she felt herself get warm, and she knew now that Lighting knew she was blushing.  
>"What did you really mean Fang?" Lightning's look became more serious, and Fang knew she had to tell Lightning what she meant. <em>'Great, just what I needed, had to open my big mouth didn't I?' <em>Fang thought to herself.  
>"Oh come on...you know what I meant..." Fang folds her arms kicking a rock on the ground. Claire's smile grew, and she was trying not to show Fang she was smiling. She clears her throat,<br>"We should, head back to camp, its our turn for guard duty now I would say..." Lightning turns around and begins to walk back towards the camp. The dragoon still standing in her same position smiles and laughs to herself, shortly following Lightning. She had a feeling this was going to be a _very_interesting night...

**Entry 10. Nothing like dreams-Part One**

"Hmm, how you know I love that." Fang resting her hand on the soldiers backside, drawing circles around the chisels of her muscles.  
>"Mmm, that I do." Lightning says kissing Fang's bare chest as nothing but the sheets draping them was rustling. She felt somehow, that this was unreal, as if this moment, could not really be happening. She looks up into a beautiful piercing stare of emerald. "Fang?" Lightning asks, unsure of the question really, more like a temptation of the word wanting to just bounce off her tongue. The temptation for her mouth, hungry to speak the name.<br>"Hm?" Fang replied, subtle and sweet was her voice; so sweet, so soothing. Lightning didn't even really have a question, she didn't know what to say, as much as what to do. She lifted her head and glared into the eyes of her lover. In them, something was missing, something she couldn't quite understand.  
>"Does...this feel real to you? I mean, do you feel anything?" A curious tone reverberated in the hunters ears as it left the throat of the soldier.<br>"What are you going on about? You have one of those nightmares again?" Fang let out a chuckle, but the chuckle seemed...not like Fang.  
>"No...I just-its...this doesn't, seem real, it feels, different." Lightning says, fighting to get the right words out. Fang shifted her weight as she puts Lightning on her back, and takes the top, straddling the Pink-fair haired warrior.<br>"You just had a rough day, relax, everything will be okay. Its just me and you, no one else. No one else means anything right now." Fang leans in to kiss the soldier, but the kiss felt unsatisfying to Claire. It felt...non-real. She turned her head in disappointment, what was going on. Her dreams never usually felt like this. Usually they were full of lust, and two bodies tangled together, but this time, she felt as though something was missing. Or maybe, _someone_ was missing. "What's wrong?" Fang could sense the feeling off of the fair-haired woman. It radiated off of her. Claire just turned to her side, and closed her eyes. Maybe waking up from this; the feeling would just vanish. The warmth of Fang's everlasting grip just faded into coldness. The sound of her voice, now a distant echo in her head. She opened her eyes, surrounded by the little ornaments, and pictures that were so neatly placed on her dresser, and her wall. She slowly lifted herself up, dropping her head down to her knees which poked out of the blanket. The feeling didn't leave her, it hugged her like a tight, breath-taking embrace. Never wanting to just let go, but rather cling to. _'What is this feeling? Why won't it leave?"_ Lightning thought to herself. Besides the fact she was naked in bed, the only thing she could think about was that dream. But, not even the sex, the feeling, of...of..., the word couldn't even come to her mind. Serah walked in the room, slowly peaking her head in. The last time she walked in on Claire, well, lets just say Serah can never forget.  
>"You up? I made you some breakfast. I didn't want to wake you, I mean, you looked so peaceful, I felt like you would kill me if I ever so much as called your name." The younger Farron folds her arms leaning against the wall by the door. She looked at her older sibling, noticing her lack of clothing. "You run out of pj's?"<br>Lightning just looked up at the little innocent girl standing by her door. Then looked back at herself, undressed, just barely covered by the white blanket. "I got out of the shower, and was too tired to get dressed." She replies.  
>"Well, don't let your breakfast get cold, I mean, if your hungry." Serah walked out, heading down the the stairs. She felt sorry for Lightning, how she was feeling. The woman barely talked, even when she was happy. All she could think about was Fang. It was hard enough on Light, that Fang was so...so, ignorant of her feelings, how could she not see? Lightning was throwing herself, at Fang, and, the huntress...not even taking heed at all! All she could do was dream about what she wished she had. The dispirited soldier walks towards her dresser, and picks out some clothes to get dressed.<p>

"Hey sunshine. Smells good." Fang takes a seat at the table and picks up a grape that was in a bowl of fruit and ate it.  
>"Hm-its for Claire, she seems really down today. Not like usual, I dunno, maybe she had a bad dream?" Serah placed a plate on the table. The sign of concern in her tone, and her expression, Fang could clearly see. The Oerban crossed her legs and placed her elbow on the table,<br>"Maybe, she needs to get laid, I mean really...there's no way, a girl at twenty-one can still be a virgin and not care to ask, 'Why have I not slept with anyone?'." Fang added, Vanille just walking in the door shortly after Fang had arrived. The younger Farron just shrugged and put food on the plate, waiting for Lightning to venture her way out of her cave of a room...

The feeling still lingered all over her. She walked into the bathroom to try and splash water on her face, to see if the water would wash it away. The whole time, she was thinking of the word for what she was feeling..._'Ecstasy...no. Maybe, lust? Nope. Oh hell, what is it?'_ At the thought, she slammed her fist so hard on the sink, she felt a desensitizing pain ease its way through her hand. Ouch? No pain here. Nothing but that damn feeling, nothing else could enter her mind, until she found out, why she had this, this thing, holding onto her. She left the bathroom, walking down the stairs, regretting each step downward, wishing maybe she could just go back upstairs, and curl up into a ball to forget everything. Just let it fade away. Fade away like she let...  
>"What? What are you doing here?" She asked, her expression changed from depressed to, shock and terror.<br>"What? No, oh hey Fang, or, Good to see you?" Fang smiled that, irresistible smile, that oh so tender smile that cut through you like butter on a hot day. And, that glare, those eyes, even better in real life. Lightning became tense at the thought of seeing what she could never have. Her fist clenched so constricting, her knuckles where more pale than she.  
>"Hey, good morning Light." Vanille said all cheery and bright, just like her. Lightning only smiled at the gesture, but her muscles still ached with intensity.<br>"Your breakfast Light, its right here." Serah pulled out a chair for her big sister to sit. Though like an immovable statue she remained, taut. "You have to eat something...sis?"  
>"Its okay, I'm not hungry." Her teeth lightly clenched. Right now, she loathed Fang, for being.<br>"Claire, sit." Serah was telling, not asking. Her voice, sounded demanding. Fang cocked an eyebrow... _'So...beautiful, alluring.'_  
>"I'd do what she says Light. She might become vicious if you don't." The raven-haired Pulsian beauty stood up and walked towards the fair-haired statue. She placed her hand on ivory skin, which made Lightning melt. "I want to talk later." Fang's breath trickling down her neck. She shuttered but held firm. Lightning nodded her head, as Fang went out through the back door to their deck. For one moment Lightning closed her eyes, but then, quickly disregarded a very inappropriate thought of Fang, and took a seat. A smile slithered devilishly across her face...<em>'Desire!'<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just had to throw a comment in, this one is rated **M **for mild sexual content and maybe mild language, but either way. Sorry to cut you off there..._

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 10. Nothing like dreams-Part Two<strong>

Two more punches left her hands feeling soar, as Lightning flicked her wrists after hitting the punching bag. She was covered in sweat, but she didn't want to go home, and talk to Fang. What could she say to her that would make her feel better? She left the punching bag, and walked over to the weights, picking up one heavy enough for her.  
>"You know Sarge, you need to take it easy." Wedge says. Lightning was no longer the sergeant, she had been promoted to second lieutenant, but it was just a nickname that he had kept to her, something he was used to calling her. She only smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm serious, you are over working yourself."<br>"Just...I'm fine. More time I can spend here the better." She mumbles so Wedge could barely hear her.  
>"Why don't you just go home already. You spend more time here, than anywhere else. Lieutenant is going to kick your ass when he finds out you been spending over time here. No one has told him, they were all to chicken to say anything."<br>"What's your excuse then?" She turned to face the man standing beside her.  
>"Well, your my friend, and you know..."<br>"Right." She places the weight down taking a mouthful of water. "I'm guessing your just chicken too. Go ahead anyway, I don't care." She leaves the workout room and heads towards the showers. Lightning normally took showers at home, but sooner or later that talk would be brought up, and she wouldn't want to be all gross and sweaty when it happened. Wedge just rubbed the back of his neck, and left.

Lightning let nothing but steaming hot water roll down her back, leaving red marks as the water trailed its way down her pale back. She closed her eyes and pictured her dream, that feeling which sill clung to her, hindering her. _'Desire...for what?'_ What was it, that she was craving, what is it that she desires? Her dream was now becoming a nightmare. She kneeled in the shower thinking of everything about Fang:  
><em>'I hate her. Everything about her, that cocky look, that smile, that god damn smile. Those eyes, those, stupid eyes. I hate her! The skin, the tan skin! Her accent, that soothing voice, that sarcastic voice. That...that...I HATE HER!'<em> Standing up now and speaking it aloud. "I hate her! I hate her so much, the way she holds your arm when she is speaking to you. The way she says your name!" Tears falling from her eyes, as if everything she was saying, was not meant. "And that word, 'Sunshine!', I loath it!" She punched the shower wall, "I hate _her_" Punching it again! "I." Again! "Hate!" Again! "HER!" One final blow, dented the wall, a piece of the tile embedded in her fist. Blood poured down her arm and the wall that she was continuously punching. Now she cried, feeling her knees shiver and her hand, in so much pain, she couldn't open it. She dropped, and placed both her hands on the tiled floor, letting the water pound on her back. She watched the blood flow out of her hand, and the water swoop it away down the drain. "I love her..." She whimpered, so faintly, she could barely hear it with the shower.

-:-

Fang had walked back in the Farron residence from a walk she had taken earlier that day, the whole time wondering when that stubborn soldier was going to come back. Fang was anxious for that talk. Something she had wanted to say, something...well important. She took a seat on a lounge chair in the main room of the residence. She crossed her legs, and leaned back relaxing. Vanille was walking downstairs, Serah following behind her,  
>"Comfortable?" The cherry haired girl asks.<br>"Quite, thanks for asking." Fang smiled and placed her hands behind her head. Though, the smile...a fake. She was hiding something inside her.  
>"Brat." Vanille giggled and pushed Fang's feat down. The younger Pulsian took a seat and smiled at The older Pulsian. "So...that talk. You gonna tell her that-"<br>"Sh. Its just a talk, one that concerns none of you." With that, the bronzed beauty stands up, looking out the window. The front door opened and the fair-haired soldier dragged her way in. Looking at the other three standing in the lounge room. Her first sight was, of coarse, Fang. As soon as that, she dropped her head back down and walked upstairs. Fang only followed the trail of her body, exiting the room. Vanille nudged Fang, and Serah smiled a wink. "Oh come on, what are we all five?"  
>"Go on, maybe she could use that talk right now. She seems mighty depressed." The younger Farron encourages.<br>"Well then, maybe that's all the excuse not to go up. Maybe tomorrow." Fang was leaving when Vanille had grabbed onto her,  
>"I don't think so. Go up there. You have been pushing her away long enough, she thinks you are trying to avoid her. Just go." Vanille now pushing Fang towards the stairs.<br>"Alright, alright. Just, give me a minute." Fang rubs the back of her head, then grabbing the rail, looks up the stairs, picturing what Lightning would say. She swallowed a lump down her throat, and took a step. _'Okay Fang, just, go up, maybe it will be okay.'_ She shook her head and walked up the stairs. In front of the door, she felt her heart skip a beat, and her pulse quicken. No way she was afraid of Lightning. No way, she was afraid of this moment. Closing her hand to knock on the door, she...hesitated? No, that wasn't like Fang to hesitate before doing something. Her fist paused in front of the door, trying to decide to pull away, or go through with it. _'Just knock damn it, knock you coward, you damn coward.'_ With that, she knocked on the door. A few seconds after, the door swung open and Claire's head poked out, but her expression changed from angry to, at ease. "I still want to talk..." Fang smiled, but this time, less fake. Lightning opened the door and let Fang in, shutting it and locking it behind them. The glance of Lightning's damaged hand, made Fang wonder, what she had gotten into before now?  
>"Go ahead...I'm listening." Lightning sounded...fragile, and, soft spoken. The raven-haired woman paced around the room, her arms folded. She tried to think of a way to say the words that had played with her mind. <em>'Oh come on Fang...really? Think of an ice breaker...something...'<em>  
>"What happened to your hand." Fang tried to make it sound as sympathetic as possible, with no luck. Lightning just tucked it away from view and turned her head.<br>"Nothing, just...nothing..."  
>Fang didn't buy it. She new something was up, trying to actually care more than what she could possibly, she walked closer to Lightning. The warm hands of the huntress wrapped around the wrist of the soldier, pulling her hand into view. The bruises and swelling look horribly painful. The cuts and gashes looked of fresh blood that had just dried. Lightning didn't stop Fang from this, more like, gave it to her just to make sure no argument would start.<br>"How did this happen. What did a wall collide with your fist, or the other way around?" Fang tried to hold back her smirk, though Lightning caught the canine the crept through the crease of her grin. Lightning didn't give a reply as Fang ran her warm fingers over the contusioned hand, feeling the cuts and gashes. "I'm guessing the other way around. Bet that wall didn't see it coming?"  
>"I'm just not in a good mood Fang, so make it quick." Pulling her tender hand away, she backed up a little looking at the huntress and crossing her arms.<br>"Maybe we should tend to that, looks all kinds of painful." The Oerban suggested.  
>"Its fine, just go on with it." Lightning unsure even if she wanted to hear what ever <em>it<em> was. Fang turned around with her heel, and walked towards Lightning's en-suite, grabbing a wet cloth soaked with icy cold water. Claire only watched as Fang returned near her taking back up her hand into her own warm palm. The feeling made Light blush. Gently placing the cold cloth on the injured hand, Fang looked into Lightning's eyes, which looked, Aqua. It showed a warm colour, instead of sharp like her stares. Fang could easily pick out the blush on Lightning's cheeks. Smiling, Fang just looked back down at the hand. As she lifted the cloth, the dried blood had been blotted onto the white colour of the fabric. Lightning winced at the sharp stinging pain of the fabric being lightly pressed onto her hand again.  
>"Its fine my ass. Looks like you did some serious damage." Fang spoke, still looking at the hand. Her breath tickled the fair-haired woman's arm. Lifting the cloth back up to assess more of the damage. Lightning could barely feel self control as her past dreams of Fang started flooding to her, with the Oerban huntress caressing her hand. She felt her body tingle, and between her legs grew tight with excitement. The pale warrior pulled her hand away again and moved towards the opened door to her balcony.<br>"You still going to talk, or play doctor all day?" Lightning tried to hide her flushed cheeks. With a shock of surprise, the feeling of Fang's entire body pressed to her back, and her body shivered with intense pleasure and exhilaration. She felt teeth being pressed to her neck and ever so gently nibbling on the flesh that began to sweat.  
>"Maybe you want me to play doctor" Not that Lightning could see, but she could tell the raven-haired woman was cocking that eyebrow, and smirking that, oh so goddess like smirk. Fang had a bad way of hiding no self control. The huntress grabbed a hold of Light, pulling her as close as their bodies would allow them, feeling each curve of each other.<br>_'What the hell.'_ Lighting quickly turned around and cradled Fang's face with both her hands, and leaned into a tender forceful kiss. The bronzed woman only closed her eyes, and let herself go into the ride of pleasure. Another kiss, bruising and sweet, Lightning's tongue craving a taste of Fang's. Her body felt warm, and between her legs grew warm, and moist with each touch of their lips. Surrendering to Fang she let the Oerban's tongue slither in like a snake, and explore, her mouth, desired more.  
>"Well that went well." Fang said between breathtaking kisses. Lightning had brought Fang now to her bed, pulling her on top. With that, Claire's dream lover moved her warm palm to her sex, craving it, claiming its territory. She felt the tight black shorts of the soldier dampen with the juices that escaped out of her uncontrollably. This felt way better than in her dreams, more, real. Maybe this was what she thought was missing. The real Fang, the real feel of sexual pleasure, her fist taste of sex. The fair-haired soldier wrapped her legs around Fang willingly, giving her, the most valuable thing left to her body. Fang began kissing down her covered chest, slowly unzipping the turtle neck. Lightning closed her eyes, this is nothing like her dream. This is so much better, and then some.<p>

Vanille crossed her legs and looked at Serah with a smile, "I bet you ten gil, they are boning each other right now."  
>"No way. I'll take that bet, I know my sister. She's as straight as a board, also frigid like one too." Serah added. Vanille stood up and fixed her skirt like a good little girl and stood at the bottom of the stairs.<br>"Then lets go find out..."

* * *

><p><em> AN: sorry for the interruption, but for this entry here, it may seem a little rushed but I had lots of things to be doing. This one has mild language, but no sexual content, so rated for **Teen**. Enjoy, and don't be afraid to leave a review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 12. Bad Day<strong>

_Fang_

Fang was running, limping, wearing no sari and missing a boot, while the rain was pouring down. Now you might wonder, why this strong warrior is missing a boot, and her Sari. Well the truth is, it was a long story. Fang was yelling out curse words, still running, not even noticing the burning sensation in her legs.

Not that she was angry...but the woman was having a fairly bad day, all day. Nothing was going her way, not even Vanille. It all started early in the morning, around 3 am:

Fang was sleeping peacefully and she felt this tingle of warmth and comfort. Like no other sleep she had before. She never wanted to get up. Though, for some strange reason, she felt as though her body was being shaken, and her name was faintly spoken. She thought it was nothing, probably just a dream, so she shrugged it off, continuing her sleep. She felt an odd movement between her legs, which felt warm but exciting at the same time. She had to have been dreaming. Her body shook again, only a little more violently this time, her name spoken louder, and continued to grow with volume each time,

"Fang...Fang! FANG!" The voice spoke, and with that Fang jolted open her eyes, to see the wonderful...beautiful...hot, sexy-

"Light?" She looked up at the soldier looking down at her.

"What! Are. You. Doing?" Her expression was kind of, surprised.

"Uuhh." It took a few seconds to register but she realized where her hand was, and what the sensation was that she was feeling. When she looked down, she quickly removed her hand and shot her eyes back at Lightning. "Nothing! Nothing I- heh, I wasn't..." Fang soon stopped talking, knowing not a word that left her mouth, was going to rescue her from this awkward situation.

"I...Didn't see anything." Lightning replied, turning back around to curl herself up, facing the side of the bed not moving. Fang did the same, turning in the opposite direction. It was going to be a while before things became less awkward between the two warrior women. But of course it had to happen to Fang, of all people, and while Lightning was there. Great, just what she needed now.

The next morning, Fang woke up, with no surprise to see Lightning not next to her. She relaxed a bit, admiring the alone time she had. Maybe Claire had simply forgotten about what happened last night, and the day could go by normally. As she sat up she reached around for her boots in the tent finding her left boot. She slid it on buckling it up. Reaching around for the second one, with no luck.

"Bloody...blasted, son of a-" Fang cussing, looking all around to find her boot, with no luck at all. It was like the boot had grew legs over night, and ran away, knowing the poor woman was already having a bad day to begin with. She stood up, having to bend over in the small lean-to, to see with a better view. "Where the fuck!" Her voice now becoming enraged at the magical disappearing boot. With not enough time to go having a search party for the rotten thing, Vanille had called out her name,

"Fang!"

With that, Fang let out a scoff and low growl, kicking the blankets, and leaving with a missing boot. She walked out on the sharp rocky ground, heading over to the cherry haired girl.

"What is it Vanille?" Her voice a little aggravated, clearly easy to pick out.

"We need you and Lightning to head out and scout the area before we follow behind...and what happened to your boot?" Vanille then turned her attention to Fang's visible bare foot.

"Uuh, cheh, long story. So me and Light scout ahead?" The Pulsian beauty trying to avoid the topic of loosing her boot, which brought back the event of last night.

"Uuh Kay, yeah. You and Light. The rest will clean up and get ready to follow behind on your queue." Vanille smiled all cheery, as her usual self.

"Wait-why me and Light? Why not Snow and Light, or Snow and Sazh or..."  
>Fang quickly lost her train of thought at the site of her boot sitting at the edge of the river. "Wait hold that thought." The older Oerban had put a finger to Vanille's mouth before rushing off to catch the boot. As she stopped at the edge of the river, she slid and halted noticing the boot was too far to reach with arms length.<p>

"Fang! What're you doing?" The little Ginger quickly chased after Fang with concern an curiosity all within her tone and expression.

With each pointless attempt to reach her boot, it was no use, her arms simply were not long enough. She stood up looking around for something to reach with. "Damn you!" Mumbling and cussing to herself. She felt for her lance, which wasn't there. Must've left it back at the camp. She searched for a stick strong enough to hold the weight of her boot and brushed off the dirt and bugs. "Here we are..."

"Fang! It's too far to reach! Come back!" Vanille was calling out to Fang, pleading her to get away from the river. Besides the fact the dragoon was mumbling and cussing and talking to herself like a madman, Vanille was solely concerned of her safety.

As she reached out with the stick, being careful not to knock the boot into the raging current of hungry unforgiving water, she inserted the edge of the stick into the strap of the pesky boot. "Alright, c'mon baby, c'mon..." The huntress gritting her teeth, slowly dragging the boot in, "Almost there...almost...there..." Just before the boot made it, a big wave knocked it off the stick, and it was swallowed whole by the monstrous river. Now with full rage Fang threw the stick and stood up, "NO!" She kicked a rock with her right foot, with all her force yelling and swearing like no one was around, "God damn, ...Mercy spare me!" After kicking the rock, she then realized her right foot, was the one missing the boot. Quickly She felt the sharp desensitizing pain devour her foot, and ankle. "OW!" Fang then began hopping on her left foot, holding her right, cussing again and speaking no sense.

Vanille could only laugh and feel sorry for the poor woman, the amusing act of her hopping and jumping, while mumbling to herself was entertaining none the less. "Fang, you need help?" Trying to stifle the laughter with her hand covering her smile, she walked over to try and help the poor dragoon.

"No...I'm fine." Her face was blood red, maybe from embarrassment, or from being heated up with anger. She limped up and away from the river, walking towards the camp. "So...I'll be leaving-to scout a-ahead now..." Without even so much as a glance to her younger partner, Fang grabbed her lance and limped on, still missing a boot.

For many reasons unknown, Fang was controlling her anger well between cursing to herself, and biting her cheek, though it was clear from her face, that she was fuming with rage. She limped over to Lightning, who was sitting down wiping her blade off of dirt and blood. One look at the dragoon and Lightning was covering her mouth hiding an unavoidable smirk. Fang knew well what her question was going to be,

"What happened to you?" Her attention was immediately caught to her foot, missing the boot, and the dark black bruise on her foot and ankle.

"Don't ask...Light, do you happen to know how my boot ended up out in the river?" Fang searched Light's face for some sign,

"No, it's your boot, not mine. Look, are we gonna sit here all day and complain? Or are we gonna scout ahead?" With that the pinkette stood up, and started to walk forward. That only made Fang even more angry, today was really not going her way. By far not. She limped following Lightning off into the area.

It was a quiet walk, and they didn't speak to each other, nor looked at each other. Fang tried desperately to find something to talk about,

"Hey Light...you uuh-" But before the dragoon could finish her sentence, Lightning was already finishing it for her,

"No." Was all she said. It was quick and to the point.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask..."

"Yes I do. You were going to ask if you said anything last night." The soldier's gaze remained fixated on the horizon in front of her. Her expression was apathetic, clearly trying to hide it.

"Oh...heh. Was it that obvious?" Fang tried everything to get the ivory woman to look at her, though nothing would work.

"Kinda. Look if you must know, I didn't hear anything. Nor did I see anything...get it?" Finally, at that moment, did she turn her head to glance at Fang. But, she didn't look uncomfortable or upset, or mad, no. She gave Fang a small smile, though it didn't look much of a smile, more like a smirk, but it was good enough for the raven-haired huntress. She couldn't help but smile back. She didn't know, what that had meant, but all she knew was...Claire had smiled at her.

The walk took a while, but neither of the two women minded. Fang continued to limp, and occasionally Light would offer her help over roots or rocks, or little bumps. Yun enjoyed the gentle touch from the strong soldier, though her hands weren't the softest, it was still nice. After the scout about was finished, Lightning was about to head back while Fang had said she'd wait here for the rest to come back.

"Are you sure? I mean, it might be a while." Lightning assured Fang. The Oerban didn't care, her ankle was throbbing and she could use the rest.

"Yes, I'm sure, just don't take too long yeh?" Fang smiled in reassurance. So far, her day wasn't going the best, and even she had to admit, it was kind of funny. But not even rain could ruin how Light's smile affected her. Just as Fang thought it, the clouds started to roll in, thunder roared in the distance, growling low with rage it would soon let out, if she didn't find shelter.

"Damn it, but of course!" She sighed and mumbled to herself, standing up to find a place to hide. First it started to mist, she had hoped Lightning was going to make it before it poured. Now it was going to take even longer, the others would have to hold up shelter and wait for the rain to stop. As it continued to mist, the dragoon had found a small cave where she could stand under to get away from the rain.

"Great, I just had to think about it didn't I? Why me?" Not too far away in the distance, there was a lupin, chewing on what looked like, "My boot!" The boot must have ended up stream and some lucky lupin must have found it interesting, carrying it all the way here. Fang was about to run when something was pulling on her sari. Tugging her away from running. She peered behind her, and to find her sari caught in between some rocks. Not only was it strange, but with really bad timing. "Oh come on!" She yelled out. She wouldn't have time to pull the sari out, so there was only one thing she could do...

And here she was, running and limping in the rain, chasing after the gorgonopsid having her boot for lunch. But of course all of this was surely the worst thing that could happen, surely it couldn't get any worse. Until, she brought up solid to something hard. Her head started to pound like a drum beat, and her vision was blurred. She lifted herself with her arms, moaning in pain as she looked down. To her dismay, lying there was Lightning. Did she not make it back to the others? Light groaned under Fang, shifting slightly at the weight on top of her. As Fang looked down at that soft skin, and those red lips, she felt a shiver grow across her body. Once those aqua eyes opened Fang felt herself blush.

"Fang? W-what the hell just happened?" She slowly began to sit up, forcing Fang to do the same. Water drops of rain trickled down her cheek and dripped off her chin. Quickly realizing she was still on top of the soldier, Yun got off helping Claire up.

"I guess we ran into each other..." Fang couldn't help but laugh at how funny that sounded, but stealthily stifled the laugh by clearing her throat. "You didn't make it back to the others?"

"No, it started raining, I wanted to check and see if you were alright." Lightning rubbed her forehead, which was still throbbing from the impact. As she got her full vision back, in front of her, was a half naked Fang. A smile grew unintentionally across her cheek. "What happened to you?"

When Fang realized this, her cheeks turned dark red, rubbing the back if her neck, chuckling an embarrassed chuckle. "Uuhh...heheh, long story."

The rain started to pick up, hailing down heavier, Light and Fang ran towards the cave that Fang was sheltered under earlier. Under the the large jutting rock, the rain pelted lick stones, hitting the ground and the rock above with force. Lightning looked up at the rain, and even with such elegant movement, a small little drop of water began to trickle down her neck. Fang couldn't help but look, slowly, the drop making it's way to her chest, if it could speak, it would be taunting Fang.

"Only on Pulse right?" Light laughed to herself at the rage of this storm. The thunder was no longer a distant growl, but now a close loud roar. Fang wanted to correct her, adding the _Gran_in, but she didn't. The admiration of Lightning's smooth slender neck was taking up most of the warrior's concentration.

"Tch- yeh." Was the only reply Fang gave in return. Bright blue flashes of light would show more detail to Light's neck, Fang licked her lips, wanting to delve in, and taste the soldier. To lay her right then and there, up against the rock. Light looked down from the rain filled angry sky to look over at Fang. The huntress quickly averted her eyes from the ivory neck, to sparkling aqua eyes. They were such a warm colour at the moment, welcoming, hypnotic.

"Y'know, for what it's worth, I'm glad I got stuck in the rain out here with you. If it'd been anybody else, heh. Well let's leave it at that." Light turn to look behind her and saw Fang's sari, nipped between the rocks. She chuckled, and then laughed a little.

"Hey, Light...I'm sorry about last night I didn't-" Quickly cut off again by the soldier,

"I didn't see anything, remember. Don't worry about it. So I guess this is what caused your wardrobe malfunction?" Her eyes looked back towards Fang's, so tantalizing. Her smile was so sweet, not the usual Lightning facade she'd normally have.

"Uuh, yeah. Heh, guess it's really not my day huh." Rubbing the back of her neck, looking down at her feet, one boot, one missing. Farron began to tug on the piece of silk material to set it free, but it was really nipped in there tight.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" Lightning asked, still tugging harshly at the material. Yun didn't know what made her do this, but she clapped her hands smiling devilishly at Lightning who was still trying in a mad effort to free the sari. "Very funny shmitty, now get over here, before I cut it out instead." Claire retaliated, her face was a little flushed with the effort. Quickly Fang wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's waist. The proximity of their bodies excited the Oerban. Their bodies hugging close to each other, both trying to pull the sari free of it's bounding grip against the rocks. As both gave one last effort, the sari was jolted out of the rock, causing both women to fall backwards at the sudden release of the material.

Lighting, now laying on top of Fang, she turn around to look down at her. The rain pelting on them. The release of the sari had knocked them back out in the rain.

"Are, you okay?" The pinkette asked in concern. Fang was perfectly okay. The warmth of Lightning's body gave her goosebumps, her hand placed against her chest. It took several breaths before Fang found the energy to answer,

"Y-yeah, yes, I'm okay." Such beauty on top of her, took her breath away...or maybe it was when the heavy soldier landed on her, but either way. She had wanted to kiss her then, those soft cherry lips; moist, and warm. Light only smiled, and out of no where, leaned in and kissed Fang, ever so gently, softly, on the lips. The taste was enough to drive Fang over the edge, but it was short-lived as Claire quickly pulled away lifting Fang up as well.

"Okay-heh. Uhhm, we sh-should Uuh. Should head back to the others..." Picking up the bronzed woman's sari and handing it to her, trying to find any means necessary to hide her blush.

"Y-yeah. They're probably worried about us." Fang took the sari, and putting it on, not even making the slightest effort to hide her smile.

With all that could've happened, and all that did...maybe it all happened for a reason, but in any event, Fang couldn't care more. Bad day or not, it sure as hell got interesting. Maybe more so. This was the start, but it was a start yeah? Sooner or later, things could work...maybe, perhaps. Things do turn around, and even for the best.


End file.
